Wiccaning
A Wiccaning is a ceremony given to children. It is protection from Evil forces though it does not ward off all evil. Wiccanings *When Piper had her wiccaning, a ghost of a demon named the Necromancer attacked. *Originally, Penny did not want to perform Wyatt's wiccaning. *At first, Piper decided against Chris having a wiccaning but she eventually aggreed and it went ahead. The Ritual in real life *The High Priest (HP)/High Priestess (HPS) stand as God-Father and/or Goddess-Mother here, and their job is not only to help in the naming and blessing of the child, but to provide it with magic tools it can use once it reaches adulthood. Family and friends should be invited (unless they'll cause trouble). Mom and dad, with baby in arms, should be seated comfortably in the center. *On the altar should be the tools that will be given to the child (One from the HP, one from the HPS - or just one if there's only an HP/HPS), and a vase of daisies (the traditional flower). *After casting the circle and calling quarters, the baby should be anointed with a mild oil and named. The name can be, depending on the tradition, a Wiccan name for the child (a name by which it will be known within the coven until it chooses another for itself) and/or their given name. The HPS touches the child's third eye with a dab of oil and says: "I name you _______, and dedicate you to a life of peace and love!"--and then she places a hand on the kid's head and blesses the child, "Bless this child who is the God/Goddess himself/herself, bless him/her, protect him/her, and give him/her a joyful life." *After naming, if within a social circle or coven, the baby can be passed round (or each person can come forward) bless the child and give it a magical "gift" as in Fairytales--each witch touching the child upon the head and gifting it with something special (like: "May you be wise" "May you be gentle" "May you be filled with love"). The baby should then be presented to the Gods--a good job for the father or HP. This can be done by taking the baby to each quarter, or by lifting the child up toward the stars, and saying: "This is _________, watch over him/her, may he/she always have your love." *The tools (a wand, atheme, crystal) should then be properly blessed and empowered by the HP/HPS and the named child presented with the them; these tools should *not* be baby toys--it's up to the parents to put it safely away till the child is old enough to use them. The Goddess-Mother and God-Father then vow to protect and guide the child till it is old enough to find its own path. *Don't forget to raise energy and send it off a cone of power to the child's bright future. Appendices To Call the Halliwell Matriarchs :I call forth from space and time :Matriarchs of the Halliwell Line :Mothers, Daughters, Sisters, Friends :Our family spirit without end. :To gather now, in this sacred place :and help us bring this child to grace. Trivia *The spell in the Book of Shadows is wrong. The first two lines are right but then the spell continues with the truth spell. Category:Charmed terms